Rotting leaf
by Shywhitefox
Summary: After escaping the Orochimaru's lair, Kakashi is exposed to something of the mad mans creation that is changing him. Will Naruto and friends be able to put their feelings behind to stop an epidemic and kill the undead Jonin before they too are turned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my second story and of course it is a zombie horror in the Naruto universe. Please support me as i try to make this a horror story that will have you afraid of the dark for weeks, so please send me reviews and feel free to share your thoughts. I already have a good direction for this story, but its always good to hear everyones separate opinion. Also for anyone who has read my first story "A place to stay" there will be information on that at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Rotting leaf chapter 1

In an unknown, underground series of catacombs located somewhere in sound country, painful screams of another unfortunate victim begging for death could be heard in every hollow hall. The abominable monster causing this excruciating pain was none other than the traitorous snake Sannin Orochimaru who betrayed his village and experimented and killed his own people for his own sick ambitions for ultimate power and immortality.

The poor soul at hand was a special Iwa Jonin that was being dissected at Orochimaru's cruel unforgivable slow pace, the goal of the experiment, to see if the resistances and strengths of certain animals could be applied surgically to the human body. So far there have been multiple test subjects for the same experiment but to the disturbed scientists disappointment the human immune system proved problematic as it constantly rejected the foreign animal cells and removing the immune system painfully killed the subject almost instantly, his current victim was to find a balance just like the last twenty-seven.

As he continued his experiment's a alarm went off surprising him, making him accidently perform a fatal surgical error. Before he could even curse loudly his loyal right-hand man Kabuto entered the room.

"O-Orochimaru-Sama that man…he's escaped." said Kabuto's exhausted voice as he breathed in deeply to catch his breath.

"WHAT!" said Orochimaru clearly furious his latest project had escaped him so easily. The snake Sannin calmed down slightly as he hoped for good results of the experiment "Kabuto what was his condition before he escaped?"

"I have the results here on the biologic agent in his system." He said as he checked the report "It hasn't broken down at all and is stable inside his blood stream."

"I see…" an amused chuckle escaped his lips as he calmed down significantly "…do reports have any idea where he could be going."

"He seems to be heading to konoha at a fast pace. Shall i send a team to capture and return him here?"

"That is not necessary Kabuto, let him return home. I was hoping to return him if the experiment was a success in the first place anyway." He smiled sinisterly as he imagined the chaos his home village will soon suffer from "What is the condition of the other carriers."

Kabuto gulped nervously, knowing full well his master's interest in those _creatures_ "they seem to be...unstable in carrying the bio weapon and seem to be rejecting it they are also reacting abnormally...they also seem to be unnerving anyone that gets close enough to see and hear them...myself included Orochimaru-Sama." He said truthfully as those things would have to be the single most horrifying sight he had ever seen in his life.

"I see, take me to them Kabuto." Leaving the dead ninja he was experimenting with, not even caring to dispose of him properly he stalked down the hallways with Kabuto slightly in front. Upon reaching the holding cells, loud moans could be heard sending a cold shiver down Kabuto's spine. Swallowing a large lump in his throat he pushed in the double doors, silencing the moans. The first thing they saw was the overwhelming darkness along with a rotten smell of experiments that had failed, died and left to rot for weeks. Finding feeling in his legs Kabuto moved forward with his master close behind.

It was silent in the room, the only thing that could be heard was the light movement of people shuffling about in the cages of either side of them along with quiet whimpering from the people that were trapped in the room with Orochimaru's latest abominations. As the snake traitor and slightly scared medical ninja took there tenth step in the holding cell the deafening silence was disrupted by the same moans from before followed by the test subjects blindly hitting themselves of the bars that contained them while some of them outstretched their hands to try and grab hold of Kabuto and Orochimaru. Finally reaching the end of the room, the pair looked on at the cage before them from what Orochimaru could see they had unchanged since the last time he saw them.

"Kabuto" Orochimaru began in a calm voice "turn on the lights." acknowledging his masters order, Kabuto reached for a switch in his pocket and turned on the lights to meet the creatures before them.

At first sigh,t Kabuto went visible pale looking at there rotten skin, black eyes and there watering mouths begging to be fed that continued to release moan after moan desiring sustenance.

"There perfect are they not…Kabuto." The snake Sannin continued to smile at his achievement but his assistant could not share the feeling the looks those _things_ were giving him the way they licked there lips before running towards the pair knowing full well of the bars that separated them from there captors, hearing the disturbing sound of one of the experiments bashing its head off one of the bars. Kabuto regained his composure and for the first time in a long time he showed a sense of morality.

"O-Orochimaru-Sama, you can't be serious. T-This is sick and inhumane. Please we must dispose of them before anything else happ…" but before he could continue he was interrupted by the snake Sannin's irritated tone.

"THAT IS ENOUGH KABUTO! I couldn't care less about your lack of a spine when it comes to these soulless shells, what I care about is results, _but…_" Kabuto suddenly grimaced as his master put appraise on the 'but' "…if it makes you feel better I'll give you permission to research these creatures in front of you." before Kabuto could even respond Orochimaru raised his hand for silence and continued. "_If_ another escape happens I want to know there strengths, weakness and if possible a way of controlling them, do I make myself clear." Kabuto just nodded in understanding of his orders.

"Orochimaru-Sama forgive me b-but are you aware that they can transmit the biochemical by…"

"Of course i am aware of that ability…that man that escaped is the only living ninja test subject that has survived the agent transfusion once he dies on konoha soil with the virus coursing through his veins all hell will break loose, destroying that disgrace of a village from the inside out." A sick smile graced the snake man's face as he imaged fire and chaos in his old village

"A-And what if they make it here" the gray haired assistant said getting more worried.

"Then you should hurry and find a means of control." upon saying this Orochimaru turned around not looking back at Kabuto or the cages near him. "Now I must go Sasuke-kun is probably angry that I'm late again for his training today." His words were barely autoble to Kabuto from the doorway. The grey haired medical ninja was left with his thoughts looking directly into the eyes of one of those undead things many thoughts crossed his mind.

"_This is sick and wrong on so many levels, normally I wouldn't have minded dissecting a living creature to find out how they work but this is different these creature there no longer human and they act less rational than animals there human beings trapped inside there own bodies unable to control themselves they would even kill there whole family and no longer care…I don't care what Orochimaru-sama says something needs to be done."_

* * *

**(eight hours later several miles away)**

He's been running for what felt like days he needed to get to konoha to tell them what Orochimaru has been doing and figure out what he has done to him.

"_As soon as i get back to konoha i am so dead, either by Tsunade-sama for failing the mission or Anko for not taking a chance at assassinating that bastard Orochimaru."_ the escaping ninja could only grimace at what they would do to him. The chuckles seemed to have the effect of numbing the pain all over his body but not by much.

As he jumped from branch to branch his eyes fell on a familiar sight. He was glad to see the Hokage monument in the distance picking up pace he finally came to the south gates the two guards at the gate looked on at the approaching ninja with wide eyes suddenly before the man could greet them he felt dizzy his head was spinning and their bodies and faces became distorted and fuzzy till he finally began to feel the effect his long restless trek had put on his body, he collapsed forward till his face hit the ground hard the high level of adrenaline faded from his being till he was motionless on the ground. Surprised, the two guards approached coshisley one of them bent down to check his pulse.

"I-is he dead." says the guard waiting for his friend with his answer.

"He's still alive. I'll stay here, you go get some medics down here now and tell lady Hokage we found Kakashi Hatake."

* * *

**(training ground 7)**

Ever since Kakashi's disappearance last week naruto has been training rigorously in trying to use what he learned about elemental chakra manipulation from the late Azuma Sarutobi, even with the shadow clone short cut Kakashi showed him weeks before they killed the two akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu, things were progressing slowly even after creating the Futon: Rasenshuriken with his friends support although he had to admit maybe Sakura's "special medical healing balls" slowed down his progress greatly when he was forced to eat it.

"naruto why don't we stop here you won't be able to do much if you don't take a break every now and again, come we'll head to ichirakus, my treat." Said Yamato with a smile on his face.

"ALRIGHT! okay Yamato-Tai Cho I'll just recall my bunshins and we'll go." said naruto unable to control his excitement and returning his temporary captains kindness after recalling his kage Bunshin's, he felt a little light headed but he was used to it by now as it is the result of absorbing so much information and experience at once.

"Okay let's go." said Yamato happy to see Kakashi's student in such high spirits but then it hit him that he just said he would treat the boy and that was a mistake in itself when it came to naruto and a free meal of ramen. He was worried about the boy and said the first thing that came to mind, he may as well kiss his money goodbye.

As they walked to the ramen stand they engaged in conversation with each other telling jokes they heard, missions they had before Yamato was assigned to team 7 as a temp but ultimely the conversation went from casual talk turned to the matter of the still missing Kakashi Hatake.

"So…Yamato-Tai Cho has there been any new news on Kakashi sensei's whereabouts." Said the blond hopeing there would at least be something even a hint he was save would be enough for him.

"I'm sorry naruto," Yamato began "but i haven't heard anything new. We haven't even heard anything from the ANBU that went with him to spy on Orochimaru's newest base but I assure you Tsunade Sama is putting all her efforts into finding him and the others but... if we don't find him soon we may have to assume he's..." Yamato stopped noticing Naruto's depressed facial features remembering he did not like talking about such possibilities and if Sakura was there right now his body would be through the nearest wall courtesy of Sakura's super human enhanced punches.

"That's okay Yamato-Tai Cho. I just have to except that possibility, but if i find out Orochimaru-teme did something to Kakashi sensei, then that snake basterd better hope I never meet him again or ill strangle him with his own tongue, put a ribbon on him and deliver him half dead myself to that crazy snake lady Anko." naruto smiled evilly at what that woman would possible do to the unfortunate snake Sannin while Yamato also had his own ideas one such involved the snake sannin being castrated.

After five minutes of laughing and joking about Anko's means of torture, they eventually came to the Ichiraku's ramen stand where they were greeted by Ayame.

"Hey Ayame Chan where's your old man today I never seen him miss a day before." Said Naruto giving her his trademark foxy grin that made the young girl blush lightly.

"Oh don't worry naruto kun, he just has a mild cold but it takes one sneeze in a ramen bowl and then the whole business is ruined so i told him i would look after the shop until he is feeling better." Said Ayame returning a gentle smile before asking them to sit and give their orders.

"Okay Ayame I'll have 10 bowls of miso ramen five bowls of chicken ramen and five bowls of beef ramen and you can give Yamato Tai Cho the bill." naruto was as happy as a kid in a candy store now having access to free ramen at the expense of Yamato's wallet after hitting his head of the table a few times, he made his order which was one bowl of miso ramen.

Before Naruto could finish thirteenth bowl of ramen and before Yamato could get half way through his first bowl Sakura came running at full speed.

"NARUTO! Naruto hurry we need to get to the hospital its Kakashi-sensei we found him he's injured and in the hospital we need to hurry." said Sakura slightly out of breath but still able to make a clear sentence.

The orange clad ninja looked at her wide eyed that his sensei was back forgetting about the ramen he spoke up "What, no way, we got to hurry…Yamato-tai cho, could you take care of the bill i got to hurry and make sure Kakashi sensei is okay." Naruto quickly jumped of his Stool and followed his pink haired teammate jumping from building from building as fast as they could possible go.

"Wait naruto!..._damn, how do I always get myself into these kinds of situations?"_ Before Yamato could even try to catch up to them he was suddenly stopped by the potent killing intent being emitted from Ayame who was very annoyed Yamato tried to take off without paying her for the 21 bowls of ramen he failed to pay for. He knew he wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"Sakura-Chan, are you sure about this, are you sure it's Kakashi-sensei." Said an obviously concerned naruto jumping from one building to the next with Sakura to his left.

"I'm sure, I haven't seen him myself, it was actually ino that saw him. She was doing her rounds in the hospital when she saw nurses bringing him to the critical conditions room. I just thought I should find you first then we can go see him together." Said Sakura who was just as concerned for her sensei.

"Why is he in the critical conditions room, is there something wrong with him." Naruto was now starting to fear the worst because as he knew from first hand experience that the critical conditions room was reserved for patients that could only be healed by the most skilled medical ninjas or the current Hokage Tsunade Senju herself.

"Yeah, there is, Ino said that when they rushed past her she saw he was covered in deep wounds but she didn't see anything beyond that." Sakura began to fear more and more for her sensei as they got closer to the hospital.

* * *

**(Critical conditions room)**

Meanwhile at the hospital, the current Hokage was performing a difficult surgery on a heavily bleeding Kakashi Hatake with a few assistants helping her. Using all her medical knowledge she could not begin to fathom what was happening to Kakashi at first she noticed his eyes were heavily dilated almost covering his normally black iris while his Sharingan eye remained unaffected probably because it was not originally his, another thing to note was that his blood was rapidly turning jet black every second, of course Tsunade knew that the colour of blood can be used to check for desises and such, but in all her years she had been a medic ninja she had never come across anything like black blood before.

"Damn it, he's going into shock, Tsunade-Sama we have to do something or were going to lose him." said one of her assistants, trying desperately to close the wounds on his body only to have them to not only refuse to close but forced open new ones.

"T-Tsunade-Sama his heart rate is going crazy, at this rate he is going to die if we don't lower It." yelled the second assistant who was watching the monitors.

"DAMN IT." Tsunade began slamming her fist onto the operation table nearly hitting Kakashi's left arm that rested on his side _"I don't understand this. I have tried everything i could think of but nothing is working. Orochimaru that bastard what has he done to you Kakashi."_ the other assistants froze temporarily feeling the killer intent of there Hokage rising higher and higher as she began to think of all the possible insane experiments Kakashi might have been subjected through.

"Tsunade-Sama we have to hurry his heart rate is rising to dangerous levels, if something is not done soon he..." everyone in the operating room suddenly stopped as they heard a long and load blearing noise. They had despair etched onto their faces as they looked at the monitor to see Kakashi had just flat lined.

"Kami damn it someone turn the defibrillator on we need to restart his heart before we lose him completely." roared Tsunade ordering her two assistants, determined to keep Kakashi alive at all costs rushing to the defibrillator at the side of the operating table.

Immediately it was turned on, applying a conductor gel onto to the light plastic pads the first assistant rubbed the pads together and placed them on Kakashi's bare chest. "CLEAR" Kakashi was shocked by the powerful current, but there was barely a reaction from him there was no change. "CLEAR" At this point Tsunade continued to use her medical ninjutsu quickly moving away before the defibrillator was applied on his chest again. "CLEAR" Once again no reaction from the copycat ninja lying on the slab in the middle of the room, the two assistants now gave up on him but Tsunade was not about to follow their example. Taking the defibrillator from her assistant she immediately pressed it to his chest. "CLEAR DAMN IT" After three more attempts the reality struck Tsunade like a brick to the face. Kakashi Hatake, Konoha's legendary copycat ninja died and was never coming back.

* * *

**(Konoha hospital stairway)**

"Sakura-Chan, what floor is the critical conditions room on?" The blond ninja yelled as he ran up a flight of stairs with Sakura closing in behind him.

"It's on the fourth floor. Just one more up and it should be there at the end of the hall way on our right." Running as fast as she could trying to keep up with her blond team mate, Sakura ran up the stairs, sweat was pouring down her face after the twenty minute sprint to the hospital but her body refused to stand still she had to make sure Kakashi was alright. "Kakashi sensei please be okay." She whispered to herself.

As Naruto reached the top of the stairs he turned to see the room where Kakashi was being operated on he saw Tsunade's assistant Shizune along with Ino and the rest of the Konoha 11 all waiting outside waiting for the news of Kakashi's condition. While everyone talked amongst themselves, only a handful noticed and approached Naruto and Sakura including shizunai, hinata hyuuga, shino abarame, and all of team 10.

"Naruto, Tsunade-Sama has been in the operating room for the past half hour. I'm not sure how much longer she will be." Said Shizune who had worry and distress clear in her voice sensing this Naruto and Sakura grew more worried than before.

"S-Shizune-Senpai is Kakashi-sensei…will he be ok, do you know if his condition has improved?" Said the pink haired apprentice who was now beginning to fear the worst for her sensei.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura," Shizune began with her head down not daring to look at Naruto or sacra in the eyes. "But from a medical standpoint I don't think Kakashi-San has much longer even with Tsunade-Sama working on him. I'm sorry, I know you don't want to hear it, but that's the reality of his situation so I would recommend you two prepare for the worst." The two teammates were quite. Sakura already expected this outcome, but was far from accepting it not after everything there team had been through. First Sasuke abandoned Konoha and now her sensei was dying from injuries that even one of the legendary Sannin could not heal. She tried as hard as she could not to burst into tears while her best friend Ino and her team went to try and comfort her.

"Sakura-Chan are you ok, i-i know this is difficult, but listen we know what it's like to lose a sensei. It's a very a painful experience but..." while trying to make her friend feel better, Ino was suddenly interrupted by a angry Naruto who was not in the best of moods.

"Shut up Ino, you have no idea what you're talking about. Kakashi-Sensei is not going to die, he would never let something like this kill him so easily, so just be quiet when you don't even know anything about him." He shouted as loud as he could. He was just like sakura, he was in denial, the thought of his sensei dying was wrong not after all the amazing things he had done both on and off team 7 just didn't seem right, almost impossible.

"Naruto calm down, your being troublesome." Said Shikamaru in response to Naruto's outburst "Ino's just trying to make Sakura feel better, but you're not making this any easier for her or yourself you're just going to have to except what Shizune-san is saying as the truth she is Thunade-Sama's assistant and her stu..."

"What, she's her student. If she has such great skill and has a high medical proliss in the field of medical ninjutsu then how come she is out here sitting on her ass and not even bothering to care that my sensei is probably fighting for his life in there, while Baa-Chan is doing all she can to help him." Every one present minus a certain few where about to hurt Naruto badly for insulting Shizune like that sure he was worried and even scared but that was no reason to treat her like that. She looked the boy right in the eye, rage clear in her eyes.

"How dare you say that to me? I know you are worried for your sensei, but that is just inexcusable. Before i even heard about this i was on a difficult A-ranked mission that took nearly a whole week to complete. Right now, i am exhausted and barely able to stand so don't you dare say that i don't care because if i even had half my normal strength or chakra i would be in there helping Tsunade-Sama instead of sitting here doing nothing waiting while she is doing everything she can for Kakashi-San helped only by green horn doctors that myself or Sakura-Chan could replace easily." The room went silent as Shizune yelled at Naruto, all eyes fell on him somewhere angry like Shizune's, sympathy like team ten's or worry like Hinata's who said his name lightly while he just looked at his feet on the ground like a child that knew they did something bad.

"i-i sorry, i-i didn't know..." but before Naruto could finish apologising they heard the unmistakeable voice of Tsunade saying only "CLEAR" over and over again. Naruto did not understand what was going on in the sealed room, but anyone who had a hint of medical knowledge would know the female Hokage was trying to revive him though a defibrillator and judging from the sound of her voice and continues use of the word "CLEAR" it was not proving very effective. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Shizune were already in tears while Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and Sai stood strong trying not to show negative emotion unfortually Shikamaru and lee weren't as talented as the other two, Naruto and Kiba however were oblivious to what was happening.

Silence took over the waiting room, the only noise was the present women's tears and the beeping of the hearth monitors in the nearby wards. Finally after two minutes, footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer to them the doors then flew open and there was the unmistakeable form of Thunade with plastic gloves covered in a odd black blood, but most people figured it must of been Kakashi's after looking at the blood every one noticed her face her cheeks were bright red while her eyes were bloodshot with two lines of tears flowing freely from her eyes, she honestly looked like she just went through a grinder if her exhausted form was anything to go by Naruto not likening the silence, Tsunade's tears or her blood covered hands walked slowly to her. his eyes wide open unable to grasp the realization of what all these signs meant or more accurately refused to believe what it all meant walked slowly to Tsunade his eyes on the brink of releasing an ocean of tears that were slowly building up.

"Baa-Chan, p-please tell me is Kakashi-Sensei...i-is Kakashi-Sensei okay, p-please…TELL ME NOW." Naruto grabbed the other blonds shoulders and added pressure to his hands, but Tsunade didn't care. "Please H-Hokage-Sama…t-tell me he is alive." Naruto feel to his knees as tears flowed freely from his eyes. The female Hokage was taken back both by not wanting to tell him Kakashi's deceased status so soon, but also that he addressed her properly and didn't call her old which he only did in rare distressful situations. She knew this would be the most difficult thing she would ever have to do but Naruto, Sakura and everyone else present needed to know there was no going around it, so she cleaned herself up and steeled herself as she thought of the many emotions Naruto could take when he finds out the truth.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto," she placed her hand comfortingly on the blonds shoulder. "I tried everything I could think of, but nothing i did would have saved him. Whatever it was that happened to him on that mission he went on…changed him. His biological chemistry was all wrong I'm afraid even if we had more time or a better understanding of what happened to him there would have been no hope...he still would have died." Everyone lowered their heads in that instant Sakura was crying harder now with Ino trying her best to calm her down while holding in her own tears.

"Tsunade-Sama maybe we should go back to your office, we can plan a proper funeral for him there." Shizune said solemnly not even attempting to hide the depression. This news hit her just like everyone present the news of one of Konoha's most famous ninja passing away saddened her, it reminded her just how dangerous this line of work was and prayed she wouldn't be around if Naruto or his friends were not to return from a dangerous mission then later discover they had died on the battlefield.

"Y-Yeah, yeah that's probably for the best, we can plan a proper send-off. Sakura if you okay with it you can say something if you want." Sakura took the tissue she had at her eyes away and after blowing very loud into it she responded as more tears made their way to her eyes.

"O-Okay Thunade-Sama. I'll write something up to say at his funeral what about you naru…" Sakura suddenly stopped dead when she looked to her right hoping to see Naruto, but instead saw empty space, looking around she couldn't find him at all "…Thunade-Sama where did Naruto go." Everyone looked around, only now noticing the blond orange clad ninja's disappearing act while everyone had a curious look on their face only Hinata and Tsunade looked very worried.

"He must be very upset about the news. I think he just needs some time to himself. If any of you see him I think its best just to leave him alone till he comes to terms with Kakashi's death." Tsunade knew that once Naruto loses someone he cares about he becomes absolutely devastated. She wished she could do something but knew nothing she could say or do would make him feel any better. With nothing else to say or do everyone except sakura and Ino left to do their own thing however the sounds of most of the remaining two girls Hinata and tenten crying could be heard long after they had left Tsunade and shizune's in the hospital.

* * *

**(Ichiraku ramen)**

Naruto was already at Ichiraku's on his third bowl of ramen, he knew this wouldn't help to relieve him of the grief that came with his sensei's passing but it was a start since it was too late to start training. Of course to add to his misery there was _them_ the people he protects every day and rewards him with hate filled glares. Every day he wondered if earning there respect to show them he wasn't a monster is all worth fighting for. He could save them all thousands of times over, but they would only see him for what resided inside him. It tore him up inside every time he thought like this.

"Naruto-kun are you okay, you've had that depressed look on your face since you came in and you're only on your third ramen usually you would be on your eight bowl by now." Naruto looked up to see the worried face of Ayame the daughter of the owner of Ichiraku's, Naruto however did not react to her kindness and simple lowered his head back to its former position continueing with his meal, this however annoyed her seeing as though Naruto would normally open up to her with his problems.

"HEY NARUTO! Look at me when I'm talking to you. Come on I don't like seeing you like this, could you at least tell me what's wr…" Ayame stopped suddenly as she noticed tears drop into the blonds ramen, Ayame got the hint and left Naruto alone but it didn't stop her from looking back every so often with a worried look in her eyes.

"_Why kami, why do you have me suffer like this. First you curse me by having the fourth Hokage seal the kyuubi into my body then you have everyone in this village glare at me, hurt me, and attempt to kill me every day even on my birthday and now you take away Kakashi sensei and not only him but Asuma sensei as well not even a week ago. I don't understand why I have to suffer so much like this it's so…it's so…unfair…" _Naruto balled his fists and to cover his eyes before but tears only came out faster he suddenly stopped dead when he heard cruel snickering behind him and not so much to his surprise he saw villagers noticeing the boy they had hated for years was upset. Naruto ALMOST had the urge to get up from his seat and punch them till they resembled paste, but he restrained himself with just the thought that he would just be proving there accusations true holding his rage in check.

"If you people are done giving the boy dirty looks, you should know he is not in the mood to put up with any of your crap today." Said Ayame noticing the glares the passer-by's were giving the blond only then did they realise the waves of killer intent the young woman was giving them glaring at her they were on their way muttering something along the lines of 'demon lovers'. Smiling Ayame turned back to her work while Naruto just continued to cry. Now she was starting to get worried since Naruto usually would have thanked him for something like that.

"_why do I always have to be the one to suffer like this. I have never had one moment of happiness. I've never known my mother, I've never known my father, I have no siblings, no family, I have no one that even cares about me sure there are people that are worried about me like Sakura-Chan or Baa-Chan and Shizune-Chan but i…I just want someone to…to just say…"_ Naruto lost all focus in his thoughts, he seemed to have calmed downed a bit but that didn't stop him from slamming his fist into the table hard he didn't even sense the presence on his left till she spoke up.

"N-Naruto K-Kun, are you okay. I-I was…w-we were worried about you w-when you just disappeared in the hospital." said Hinata in her usual stuttering but kind tone of voice. Nervously she pulled up a seat next to the orange and black clad ninja much to Ayame's gratitude, hoping a friend his age might be able to help with whatever the boy was going through right now.

"I see…was Sakura-Chan worried about me Hinata." These few words hurt Hinata in so many ways from the emotionless way he said it while not even looking at her to the fact that he didn't seem to care she was worried about him and if only a girl that would never give him the time of day was.

"Y-Yeah…yeah she was a little worried." Said the indigo haired girl, remembering how sakura cried the whole time and how she herself shed tears at the unfortunate news.

"oh…only a little, I see…thanks" he said depressingly to be honest he didn't really he was wondering how this was affecting his teammate but he was so out of it right now he felt he couldn't care for anything anymore.

"N-Naruto-Kun, please say something and put some e-emotion behind it p-please." He didn't respond he didn't feel like talking to anyone right now but despite this the shy girl didn't turn away. "Naruto-kun I-I don't want to see you in an emotional wreak like this. I-I want to talk to the young man I-I…admire. P-Please N-Naruto-kun I-I know you just want to be left alone right now but I can't…I just can't leave you here to feel sorry for yourself. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did that, so please talk to me." Hinata sat there staring at Naruto waiting for a response. When none came she stood up to walk away but turned to him once again she felt more calm around him now and did not stutter once "Fine, if that's how you want to be Naruto-kun I'll leave you alone to sort yourself out. I know I have no place to say this but were ninja Naruto-kun. we put our life's on the line everyday never knowing that if we will life to see tomorrow or the people we care about I'm sure Kakashi-Sensei already knew this. I just honestly thought you already knew that when you promised every one you were going to be the Hokage someday." Hinata turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand placed on her wrist, she turned to see Naruto looking at her with bloodshot eyes that still had tears freely flowing down passed down his whisker marked cheeks.

"Hinata wait, c-could you sit down for a while…" Hinata did as she was told and sat once again on the seat she just got off "…your right. If Kakashi-sensei saw me now he would be disappointed in me for the way I was acting, but it still hurts knowing that I'll never be able to talk to him again…Sasuke's left the village, Sakura-Chan hates me, Kakashi-sensei is gone and I have no one…no family…or anything. Everyone in this village still hates me even when I'm clearly suffering and I have no friends that care enough about me." Hinata smiled lightly and more surprise to herself than Naruto she placed her hand on his she could feel herself blush at the contact.

"Naruto kun, I may have a family but even I have family trouble's and wish I did not have to go through it. You have no idea how I envy your independence and these villagers…I may not know why they treat you the way they do but that hate is misplaced if they can't see the amazing person you really are. As for a friend that cares enough about you if you don't mind I would like to be that friend. I care about you Naruto, much more than you think I do." Hinata was surprised that once she finished talking Naruto hugged her as tight as he could. She honestly had never reached this level of red before.

"Thank you Hinata…Chan. Thank you so much. I'm very lucky to have someone as kind and caring as you for a friend." Not even thinking Hinata hugged him back with all her strength. She hugged the man she loved since her time in the academy and she never felt any signs of fainting she prayed to kami nothing would ruin this moment.

* * *

**(Konoha morgue) **

He didn't know where he was. The last thing he recalled was reaching Konoha's gates and shortly passing out when the two guards approached him after that…nothing. he had no dreams and he no longer felt any of the pain that he had felt during his long trek back to the village, Just…nothing.

As he opened his eyes he saw nothing but darkness as well as something cold and metallic touching his back, legs and the bottom of his feet, his body was also freezing cold. His eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness, he realised he was also naked without a layer of clothing on him. Forgetting that for now, he tried to kick at the metal touching his toes, but wherever he was now it was a small cramped space. Raising his hands over his head he felt more metal and kicked harder putting more chakra into it. After several minutes of kicking it bent off its hinges and was sent flying across the room as a ray of light reached his eyes. Kakashi groaned loudly and quickly shielded them like his had a nasty hang over suddenly voices could be heard nearby.

"Come on Ryo-Kun, I heard a sound in the morgue." Said a female voice.

"Yeah right Kari-Chan, your just using this as an excuse to get off guard duty again…like always." The man named Ryo sighed and followed his fellow Chunin friend.

As the voices drew ever closer the silver haired Jonin slowly climbed out of where ever the hell he was. Getting to his feet and feeling light headed, he tried his best to look around, but was halted by the light that illuminated the room, if he wanted to know where he was he was going to need a pair of sunglasses first.

The two ninja walked past the double doors and into the morgue, but were surprised by what they saw.

"Who the hell are you." demanded Ryo as he drew two kunai's from his holster and held one in each hand unaffected by the man's naked appearance he continued. "'drop the henge and give up now." His voice to Kakashi banged in his head each word felt like a drum went off in each ear, but he still understood them and tried to reason with them.

"I-It's…its ok. My name is…K-Kakashi Hatake, I'm a Jonin of Konoha. W-Were am I." His mind felt like mush and was barely able to make that one straight sentence.

"That is total bullshit, Kakashi Hatake died not even two hours ago after Hokage-Sama tried to revive him in the hospital." Said Kari as she drew a kunai just like her teammate and unaffected by the henge's odd nude form. "Put your hands up right now." Kakashi did as he was told, not wanting to give them a reason to attack him. "Ryo-Kun, restrain him so we can bring him to Hokage-Sama."

Nodding understandingly, Ryo moved closer to Kakashi, but was a little hesitant, even though he thought the man in front of him was using a henge he still didn't want to be near him, regardless he got behind the man and held his arms together. "Ok, come on, move it."

Kakashi still dizzy and suddenly feeling really _hungry_ of all things tried to reason with the male Chunin "Y-You're making a mistake…l-let me go." The man just laughed at the intruder's performance.

"Hah, yeah right, I'm not falling for such a…" Ryo stopped suddenly as he heard a loud growl coming from the restrained intruder then whiteout warning he began to shake violently and buckle about.

The female Chunin looked in horror as the man's jaw unhinged at an inhuman level, she could hear it stretch with a disgusting, stomach turning noise. Even more freighting was how his teeth popped out of his mouth like deadly projectiles, damaging the tiled walls and floors with a river of black blood following close behind. Throwing Ryo across the room with super human strength, he fell to his knees in agony as new teeth emerged from his gums. They were each as long as fingers and razor sharp enough to pierce flesh easily, a line of black blood went down nearly all of them. Kakashi slowly looked up at the stunned Kari with both his Sharingan eye and his right eye that was now pure black in colour. Slowly he turned around to face a now standing Ryo as he felt a kunai pierce his shoulder.

Kakashi stared at the man as he stood in place with a noticeable limp, coughing up blood the man spoke. "G-Get away from her you freak, come-on I'm your opponent." He threw his second kunai at the monster stomach earning a direct hit he turned to his teammate shouting as loud as he can. "DAMN IT KARI-CHAN, RUN NOW…" The man was quickly silenced however as Kakashi's new sharp teeth pierced his flak jacket like it was paper and dug into his shoulder taking a noticeable chunk out of him. Taking a few steps backwards he finally fell on his back dead with squirts of blood still gushing out of him.

Kari looked at her dead friend in shock she was almost going to fall to her knees till she caught herself seeing the beast turn to her, she gazed on horrified as the monster gulped the fresh human meat with a huge bulge in his throat. Overwhelmed with anger she took out all her kunai, one between each finger and aimed for the huge target that was his neck. As Kakashi finished his meal the kunai's hit him hard, two went passed his head, two went into his neck while the rest stuck out of his chest. Looking down at them, he smiled darkly as he felt nothing, slowly looking up to glare at the girl he uttered only a single word that sounded darker and somehow distorted. **"hunger."**

With blinding speed, Kakashi ran up to and punched Kari in the stomach, sending her into a tiled wall. Throwing up the contents of her stomach, she looked up with hazy eyes only to be thrown from her flak jacket to the wall on the opposite side of the room leaving a noticeable crater on the wall. She pulled herself out only to fall beside her dead teammate or at least she thought he was as he somehow found the strength to get up just as Kakashi was standing above her with drops of his blood falling onto her face.

Knowing she was going to die, she just hoped she could live long enough to see Ryo kill that freak. Seeing him come up behind Kakashi he drew a kunai and held it over head. Kari coughed up blood as she quietly said her, what she knew would probably be her last words "D-Do it Ryo-Kun, f-finish him, please." The blade came down held tightly in Ryo's hand but it did not aim for Kakashi's head, instead it was aimed at his dying teammate's neck.

Feeling the blade pierce her neck, Kari's vision got hazy with tears of betrayal, she never even saw his eyes turn pure black before she dyed believing her teammate and lover killed her without a second thought, all she saw before departing was a dark sick smile.

Dropping the kunai in his hand and pulling out the one in his teammates neck, Ryo dug right in as Kakashi ripped her right leg off with his enhanced strength and ate it like it was a sandwich. Just as Ryo pulled back from Kari's neck he licked his bloody lips as he spoke in a voice that was a distorted version of his own. **"feed…need…more…meat…hungry."**

Kakashi looked to his fellow monster and smiled. **"more food…close…"** He pulled off an arm as he got up and walked to the morgues entrance as he heard more footsteps and voices approaching them. His smile growing wider, he turned to Ryo who pulled off an arm and breaking off fingers. **"come…lets feed."**

Konoha had no idea the horror that was going to come of this night or the lose that was to ultimately follow, but what they would soon discover is that they had a new enemy, the village was in its worst crisis in recorded history and if they were unfortunate enough they could join the ranks of Konoha's downfall.

* * *

**I really hope the first chapter pleased you, i know its not exactly scary but trust me kakashi is just getting started. I promise the next chapter will have more blood and death that will satisfy you all.**

**Now onto the matter that is "A place to stay." I'm ashamed to admit it turned out horribly to the point were i just cant work on it anymore, but that doesn't mean i will give up on it, one day when i feel more comfortable with my writing i will make a remake with the same plot to some degree, but easer on the eyes. So please look forward to that. Thank you again to my readers i hope you will all be satisfied with this story so tune in next time for chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

*frowns* Hey everyone...look i am REALLY sorry about uplouding so late...you know what screw that its been 3/4 of a year, but there has been a lot of stuff happening to me, 5 of these laptop breaking related, family stuff and of course many many storys floothing through my head.

Let me explain something about myself. Whenever i come up with an idea, i make it a goal to put everything aside and make 1-2 chapters of said fanfic a very bad habbit i know, but i am working on sorting that out and fixing my attention span on whats important, also if you could give me some hints in the form of a friendly PM it would be very helpful.

OK, now that that is out of the way, i hope this will be worth the wait so pleas enjoy.

* * *

Rotting leaf chapter 2: turning

"Kami damn it! Someone stop those things!" Said a Chunin med ninja as he put pressure on an injured Jonin's neck after he had been bitten by one of those creatures that used to be human. Taking his eyes of the injured man, he looked out at the chaos that was happening in the hallway.

All present Chunin and Jonin fought as hard as they could, but inside the hospital extreme measures such as jutsu or explosive kunai were out of the question and it would remain that way as long as there were still injured patients in the nearby wards. Currently, they were providing support as the staff evacuated the hospital, but these things were to strong. They moved as fast as the ninja they had taken over and then some and no matter what happened whether it was a Punch to the stomach, a broken limb or even a kunai through their heart they just kept coming at the ninja shaking off their injuries like a minor annoyance.

After sometime, they discovered that removing the monsters heads or even score a clean hit with a kunai, the creatures will stay dead. However, this was easier said than done since once these undead beings discovered their own weakness and realized they weren't immortal. They used there ninja ability's to their best potential to avoid the oncoming weapons as best they could. However, there leader was not intimidated one bit.

"OH MY KAMI! WHAT IS THAT THI…" Said the med ninja as the patient he was helping tore out his throat with his powerful jaw and continued to dig in on his now dead body.

A nearby Jonin saw this and attempted to help the ninja, but he was stopped short as a hand wrapped around his neck stopping him in his tracks by the very creature the man had screamed at before. Turning his head painfully to the right he came face to face with a horrible monster that was once the deceased Kakashi Hatake.

While he still had a human-ish form, he certainly didn't look it. He sported a Jonin outfit that fitted like his old one and a Jonin vest thanks to a generious ninja that had a fist launched through his stomach, impaling him on his arm. The large hole and blood still remained as Kakashi stole his clothes he also did not wear a headband anymore revealing his Sharingan eye for all to see. His hair was also longer now thanks to his transformation as it now went down to the length of his shoulders while the top of his head kept the same style the rest spiked out downwards, spikes of hair also fell over his forehead thanks to the lack of a forehead protector…that, however, is where his human features ended.

Since he no longer wore a mask to hide his face, his new enlarged and sharp teeth could clearly be seen with blood and human flesh stuck in between them. Another noticeable feature to his inhuman appearance, was that he now had a tail nearly twice the size of his arms coming out just above his backside at the end of it it had a tip and three spikes just like the spikes.

"wh-what…are you." Said the captive man, looking straight into Kakashi's completely black eye the monster whoever seemed to grin at the question.

"**I don't know…but I know what you are." **Moving the man's head towards him, Kakashi opened his unhinged mouth. The ninja screamed as loud as he could when he could literally see down the copy ninja's throat. Closing his jaw, the man was decapitated in his mouth. Without even chewing, Kakashi swallowed the man's head, leaving a bloated lump in his throat for a few moments before it finally went down. Turning to face his next victim, the creature licked his lips then pounced.

"Damn it! We can't stop them! Someone send word to the Hokage-Sama we need reinforcements to stop this…_disease!_" Shouted the commanding Jonin on the scene, as he was locked kunai to kunai with one of the dead beings that was once his friend.

"right sir, I'll be back as soon as I can." Said his Chunin subordinate. Running down the hall to the exit and towards the hokage's office, he thought the same thing as everyone else that was currently in battle with these formidable creatures. _"kami help us."_

* * *

**(hokage's office)**

Tsunade leaned back onto her comfortable chair and looked at the large pile of documents that needed her signature. She sighed audible as she glanced to Shizune who was still depressed over Kakashi's passing, holding her head low. In her arms there pet pig ton ton mimicked the depressed girl. The blond had told her so many times to just go home and get some rest maybe take a week or so off, but the girl was smarter than that, she knew that once her watchful eye left Tsunade the blond Hokage would drown her depression with the sake stored in her desk. That may had been true, but she needed a break of some form and so struck up conversation.

"Did Sakura and Ino take the news well? I didn't have enough time to stick around because of the paper work." she asked not taking her eyes off her work.

Shizune was silent for a moment, remembering how Sakura cried into her chest not two hours ago while she and Ino tried to comfort her in her time of need. Shizune cursed herself so many times before they finally got her away from the hospital and brought her safely home she didn't even want to see Kakashi's body out of fear she would never stop crying.

Shizune raised her head when she realised Tsunade was looking at her and waiting for an answer. "She…took it…pretty hard Tsunade-Sama. She wouldn't stop blaming herself for Kakashi's death and kept saying she's as useless now as she was when Sasuke left two years ago."

The blond closed her eyes and rested her head on folded hands as she tended to do whenever she was in a difficult situation. She really wanted to help her student but she knew she couldn't not with the duty's that came with being the Hokage. She chuckled suddenly to herself as she thought Shizune, by now, was more a sensei to Sakura than she was.

The assistants head once again faced the ground beneath her as her voice became more quite than before. "Its…very hard to believe these past few weeks. First there was Asuma-san being struck down by the Akatsuki then Kurenai-san retired from active ninja duty's till her child is born and now Kakashi-san is gone…in less than three weeks our three best Jonin have died or been temporarily been taken from active du…" Hearing a jug hit the Hokage's table she looked up slowly to see Tsunade was pouring out two glasses of sake for them.

Shizune tried to give the blond a hard glare, but nothing came. "Come take a seat and have a drink, it'll help." She said with a smile on her face.

As the dark haired girl took a chair and sat at her friend's side a smile somehow made its way on her lips. "Where were you hiding this? I thought I cleaned out your desk yesterday." The blond chuckled at the question.

"Like I'm going to tell you." She smiled as she poured hers and Shizune's small glass half full, she then raised her glass in toast. "To Kakashi Hatake…a fine shinobi and the sensei of Konoha's future Hokage."

Shizune's smile grew a little bigger. "To Kakashi Hatake, may he rest in peace." Both girls gently hit the rim of their glasses together and drank the contents of them, but no sooner did they place them back on the desk for a refill did a Chunin burst into the office looking out of breath. Tsunade was about to sit up and demand what was going on till he spoke very franticly.

"H-Hokage-Sama, Shizune-san you have to come back to the hospital. Its k-Kakashi Hatake something's happened to him…" This got both girls attention. "H-He has somehow come back to life and gone on a rampage in the hospital and I don't know how it's possible, but he seems to be infecting others with the same symptoms." Both looked at him suspiciously looking for even a hint that this was a lie, but the man despite his exhausted state, was honestly telling them the truth Tsunade quickly rushed to the door with her assistant and gave them their orders.

"Shizune," Said woman stood at attention. "Inform the clans to keep all member's that are lower than Jonin to stay indoors and if you see any Jonin or ANBU on the streets tell them to hurry there asses to the hospital." Shizune nodded and ran off a head towards the exit. the blond then faced the Chunin "You…take me there and inform me of anything else you know."

The man bowed and spoke quietly. "Yes Hokage-Sama." He then ran off towards the hospital with Tsunade close behind him.

Running to the hospital at full speed, Tsunade demanded answers from the man. "So what exactly happened? How did this all start?"

The man looked at the ground. He knew how it started as he was one of the first to meet the monstrous Kakashi and saw his friends and teammates become the first ones to _change_. He looked back at Tsunade with a serious look and answered her. "It all started when me and my team were working our rounds near the morgue we heard someone screaming in agony and immediately three teams were sent to investigate by my commanding Jonin, but as soon as we arrived we only saw a single body on the middle of the floor, its limbs looked like they were pulled off but there were no other body parts anywhere…" the man stopped talking as the images of what happed flashed through his mind clearly.

"Are you all right?" asked Tsunade showing some concern for the man.

"Y-Yeah, I'm all right Hokage-Sama, thank you for your concern." He said, suddenly snapping out of it. "A-Anyway, as we walked closer to the body to investigate it further we were ambushed by a fellow ninja that was patrolling near there named Ryo Asura, but he was different his eyes were completely black and he had a chunk of his shoulder missing. Before we could even question his appearance, Kakashi hatake came up behind us. He quickly defeated the first team in the confusion. We tried to stop them but no matter how many kunai we put in them they just kept coming."

"Was Kakashi's appearance different as well?" asked the blond becoming very curious about everything that was happening at the hospital

"yeah," he began "his normal eye was completely black as well as the sclera of his sharangan eye, but that wasn't all when we got there his jaw was unhinged and his teeth were…I don't know how to explain it they were much longer and sharper than an average humans and they had blood and pieces of flesh in between them." He shivered as he remembered the first time he saw them, it sent a chill like he never felt before run up his spine.

She lowered her eyes to the ground wondering what could cause such behaviour and dramatic transformation especially in someone like the silver haired Jonin. As they ran through the hospital entrance and through reception Tsunade finally gave him a response. "I see…that's all very odd."

The Chunin nodded. "Yeah it is. No one knows what the hell is going on. Me and a fellow teammate escaped the morgue and reported to our commanding Jonin, but he didn't believe us at first, but once Kakashi and those other things broke through…" He was quickly interrupted by the Hokage's surprised voice.

"Other things." She said interrupting the man. "I thought you said ryo was the only one with him."

The Chunin clenched his fists in anger. "He was…at first, but once they broke through more of them where there and they were part of the team I was sent with…I-I don't know what he did Hokage-Sama, but somehow they were revived with the same black eyes and had bite marks on their arms, shoulders, legs then went and attacked anyone in front of them."

They were both silent as they ran up the stairs to the third floor where the morgue was located. They could already hear the screams of the innocent civilians and ninja being slaughtered by the unknown force. Turning the final corner they were horrified to see ninja's and doctor's in scrubs all being held down and either eaten till nothing was left or were having different parts of their body's bitten into by the undead creatures until there cries ceased and lay dead on the floor in a pool of blood only to get back up moments later and show the same symptom's as the infected.

"My kami." The blond Hokage said clearly disturbed something like this was happening before her.

"Hokage-Sama!…" Said a Jonin as he and several Chunin and some Genin appeared before her. "…thank kami you're here Hokage-Sama. The situation has gotten seriously out of hand these…_things_ are everywhere and are quickly overwhelming us, if nothing is done soon this disease will spread across the whole village."

"And that's exactly what we're going to prevent. I have already sent Shizune to gather as many Jonin and ANBU as she could find, she should be here in a few minutes so it's our job to stop this thing from spreading further. If this gets any worse it won't just be Konoha that's doomed, but all the elemental countries could be in trouble if we don't do something now." all the current ninja yelled in support at their Hokage's speech and walked to the front lines. "All of you hold back, I'll take care of these things." At that the ninja's quieted down as the creatures looked at the blond with a look of hunger in their eyes.

One of the undead ninja's attempted to charge and make a meal of the busty woman, however, he was thwarted as a fist with titanic force behind it, separated his head from his body, sending it into the stomach of a nearby zombie behind him and knocking him down. Three of the creatures saw this and rushed the blond. The one in the middle ran right at her in an attempt to distract her while the two on the side jumped at her hoping to sink their teeth in her flesh and have her join their ranks. With a smirk, Tsunade quickly did a 360 back hander to the one in front of her knocking him into a wall with the force of a sledgehammer then grabbed the two descending ninja's necks and bashed their heads together easily crushing them and splashing black blood along the halls walls.

"H-Hokage-Sama is amazing!" one of the Genin cheered as he and the others watched the blond woman decimate the undead ninja with her chakra powered fists. One more creatures head went flying after the Hokage sent a spinning kick its way. As its body fell to the ground a dark growl could be heard looking for the source. Tsunade bit her lip lightly when she found it and that the information she was told proved to be true.

"**Ah good evening Hokage-Sama." **Tsunade looked straight ahead down the halls and standing before her was the drastically changed Kakashi Hatake. She balled her fists at the sight of him, she didn't even have to hear his voice to tell her it was one of her former loyal Jonin's. The blond sent him a glare which he brushed off with an unusual smirk that would be unbecoming of Kakashi when he was alive.

"Kakashi what the hell are you doing! why are you doing this to your fellow shinobi and innocent bystanders!" She demanded of the silver haired monstrosity before her, however, Kakashi wasn't intimidated in the slightest by it and gave the blond one of his trademark eye smiles, but with his bloody teeth and his Sharingan keeping its eye locked on the busty woman, it failed to mean what it once did.

He opened his eye and dropped his smile. **"Why am I doing this, simple. It's because I what to. Every new person WE turn, I become much more powerful than what I was before, what other reason is there than to become more powerful." **The blond glared at Kakashi she had heard similar words like that before, she just didn't expect it to come from someone as noble as him.

"Snap out of it Kakashi!" yelled Tsunade "Are you even listening to yourself! you sound just like Orochimaru! was it him that did this to you?" She asked but the transformed Jonin just shrugged before responding.

"**I don't know." **He simply said. **"And I don't really care, but don't worry once I make a meal of this village and turn those I choose, I'll will pay the hidden sound village a visit with my army of undead ninja and take down that snake bastard…hmmm snake meat sounds pretty yummy…don't you think?" **Tsunade's stomach churned as images of Konoha having limbs and body's all in a bloody pool inside the village. As Hokage it was her duty to her people to prevent such a disaster.

"Very well Kakashi, it seems you have made your decision. I just wish there was some way to avoid this." She said solemnly.

The very demonic smile once again, made its way to the monsters face. **"Enough talk Hokage-Sama, let's just get this over with." **Pointing his right palm towards the ground, he wrapped his left hand over his wrist, building up his chakra. Arks of lightning surrounded him and his palm as it was so intense his chakra became visible to the naked eye, however, it was not Kakashi's usual blue chakra, it was instead a purplish black, the lightning arks were also a deep black **"Raikiri!" **He yelled.

"_Damn it, just what the hell is happening to him?" _Before she could give it further thought, Kakashi rushed at her with the thunder element chakra literally pulsing in his hand. She set up a guard stance ready to intercept the attack, but Kakashi covered half the hallway to his target in no time at all, but before he could take a step further a loud voice was heard by everyone present and it was one voice that made the monster Kakashi grimace.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" From the window on Tsunade's left, Might Guy broke through sending shards everywhere and successfully intercepting his rival Kakashi with a powerful kick in the face that sent him through four walls. Turning to the Hokage Guy gave her his nice guy pose. "Hokage-Sama, we heard from Shizune that there was an emergency at the hospital. So…where is it." Nearly everyone sweat dropped knowing guy had just attacked the disturbance and not realise it.

"Hokage-Sama, I apologise for my sensei's ignorance." Said the familiar, calm voice of Neji Hyuuga, coming up from behind the green clad Jonin. "As soon as he heard there was a disturbance here from Shizune-san he ran off without being properly briefed by her."

"It's all right Neji it doesn't matter is there anyone else on their way." The young Hyuuga activated his bloodline.

"**Byakugan"** he nodded seeing them clearly "Yes, Shizune-san has made contact with Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino as well as more Jonin's and several ANBU units. They should be here within a few minutes." He then quickly turned off his bloodline.

The blond Hokage quickly nodded at the news. "All right listen you two…" both jonin instantly stood at attention hearing there Hokage's strict voice "…I don't know how this all started, but somehow Kakashi Hatake has come back to life and is turning his fellow ninja into some kind zombie creatures." Guy's eyes instantly got serious at hearing the reason they had been ordered here.

"Kakashi, but…why? Where is he anyway? I don't see him." The green clad Jonin nearly shouted looking for his former comrade, even standing on his toes to look over the hoard of undead ninja in an attempt to find him.

The Hokage sighed as she pointed to the open hole the demonic Jonin was kicked through. "He's through the…GET DOWN!" Pulling onto the scruff of Neji's and Guy's clothes, she pulled them back just as a colossal fireball shoot through making the holes nearly twice the size they were moments ago and blowing a huge hole into the side of the building.

Stepping from the hole without even a hint of exhaustion, Kakashi looked at the downed hokage and Jonin's as they slowly got back up and faced him.

**Damn, I missed, No matter."** He turned his head to his fellow possessed ninja while keeping his Sharingan eye on his opponent's. **"All of you get going now while there's an opening. Make a meal out of your old village." **There were cheers in the undead ranks as they fled through the open hole in the side of the hospital thanks to the silver haired Jonin.

"Not so fast." Shouted an unknown Jonin, as he and his friend attempted to stop the beasts from attacking their loved ones and friends, however, they were only rewarded with Kakashi's two fists piercing through their stomachs with a vicious ease that unnerved anyone Chunin or lower and most of the Jonin's.

Throwing the bodies aside without a care in the world, he faced his former comrades with a demonic look in his eyes and a toothy grin to convince them further he was not the man they had once known. **"Now that they're gone we can begin. I'm sure I can take all challenger's present with my new found power." **The Hokage was quickly beginning to hate the man's new arrogance. She turned to Neji who was glaring at the Jonin with his now active Byakugan.

"Neji I need you to take these ninja and stop those things. We can't let this disease spread any further than what it has."

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Nodding at the order, Neji, followed by his fellow ninja, ran for the hole just as the other two Jonin before them did and just as before Kakashi came before them ready to stop them in whatever gruesome way he could think of. Forming a fist he launched it at the young Hyuuga's head, but thankfully he was quickly stopped by a powerful kick courtesy of Guy. The attack itself was strong enough to send him through even more hospital walls than last time. Silently thanking his usually odd-ball Jonin, Neji continued on through as Guy got in a ready stance with Tsunade by his side.

Looking at the hole, waiting for any signs of Kakashi, she addressed the lone Chunin next to her. "Guy, Kakashi is way more powerful than he was before. I would suggest you unlock some of the Eight Gates to help even the playing field." The bowl cut man nodded agreeing with her. After seeing what the man could do that was probably the best course of action.

"Alright I'll do it Hokage-Sama, but I need you to distract him for me. I'll go as far as the fourth gate then catch up…about five minutes and I should be ready." Looking through the holes, Guy saw his rival emerge from the rubble and dusting himself off like the hit meant nothing.

Tsunade glared at him and wondered just how much this battle would escalate. "Guy were going to need a change of scenery or else more people are going to get involved and hurt…any ideas."

Guy nodded in agreement. "I think that's for the best Hokage-Sama." He was quite for a moment, as he thought of a place where they had enough room to fight him without anyone getting in there way. "Hokage-Sama what about the forest of death it's nearby and plenty of space."

Tsunade cracked her knuckles and smiled at the idea "Alright I'll knock him right there. Be sure to hurry up Gai." The Hokage rushed forward towards Kakashi at supersonic speeds, before Kakashi could even begin to defend himself, a fist berried itself into his stomach. The powerful haymaker sent him flying upwards right through the floors of multiple floors then finally the roof itself heading towards the desired forest to dispose of the Jonin.

"_**Damn it, she's not holding back an inch. I should have expected as much from her." **_As he flew through the air, Kakashi looked down at the streets of his former home. From his current position, he could hear the sound of men and woman screaming in fear. It rang through his ears. A smile formed on his lips as he saw turned ninja's and civilians attack there friends, parents, lovers, or children or whatever they were to them it did not matter anymore. An even darker smile formed on his lips since he knew this was just the beginning.

Remembering he was still in a life or death fight, he looked around him as he slowly descended to the forest of death, but he didn't have to look far as the villages Hokage came down on him with an outstretched leg, bringing it down with a large amount of chakra concentrated into her heel. She hit his stomach with a devastating force that made the Jonin cough up black blood as he hit the ground at a fast speed, creating a sizeable crater filled with destroyed trees and a downed Kakashi flat on his back half buried in rubble.

Landing safely inside the crater, the blond walked forwards calmly. As she expected, Kakashi slowly got up not dead yet but surely near his limit if the hanging left arm and dislocated shoulder was any indication, but that didn't last long as Kakashi raised his working hand onto his injured arm and painfully popped it back into its proper working position. With a grunt he stared down the woman that had just caused him so much pain.

"**Well done, Hokage-Sama. I honestly did not expect anything less from someone of your calibre, but you should give up now, you're no match for someone like me." **He gave her a toothy smile just to prove his point, but the old blond just glared at the silver haired man.

"Are you really Kakashi Hatake, one of Konoha's best and most honourable ninja that learned over one-thousand jutsu? Or are you just some monster controlling him." The beast seemed to smile at the question then it expanded from ear to ear until finally he was in a fit of laughter with his back ached back. However, he wasn't laughing for very long as an angry Tsunade closed the distance between them and punched him in his face, sending him flying across the crater. He got up slowly still smiling and chuckling lightly at the woman. Still glaring, she cracked her knuckles ready for another shot at that face of his.

"**Oh…I assure you, Hokage-Sama. I AM Kakashi Hatake!" **He said finally** "I remember my father, Sakumo Hatake, committing suicide because he saved his teammates and abandoned his mission! I remember the day I first took on team 7, trained Sasuke Uchiha how to use the chidori, fighting Itachi Uchiha, fighting the Akatsuki member Kakuzu and everything after that!" **Yelled Kakashi as he got up off the ground and wiped away a line of black blood that was traveling down his face, with his sleeve.

"Then tell me why you're doing this. If you are really Kakashi Hatake then I should, as well as nearly everyone in the village should know, you would never do these kinds of things, especially eat his own fellow ninja and turning them into the abominations of a mad man!" she yelled back at him.

"**So were **_**abominations**_** are we." **he chuckled in mock surprise. Tsunade could not stand it. Yet, she held herself back and let him continue. **"WE are the future of the shinobi world Hokage-Sama. Once we are done turning everyone in Konoha we will spread across the elemental countries. Fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning they will all fall and change with us and have me as the single source of leadership and power!" **He looked on for a reaction from the Hokage but was only giving a glare that was stronger than ever.

"That bullshit sounds familiar Hatake. You sure Orochimaru didn't put a little of himself in you while he was experimenting on you?" The beast smiled at the accusation, but he could only nod thinking she was probably right about that.

"**Maybe he did or maybe he didn't. I don't really care." **Surprising the blond, the monstrous Kakashi closed the distance between them at a fast speed connecting his fist with her face sending her a good distance from the crater and into a number of trees. She quickly sat up and spited some blood on the ground as she watched Kakashi slowly approach her.

"_This is bad, he's way stronger than he was before. It looks like I really am going to need Guy to finish him off. I really don't want to risk releasing the yin seal just yet, so I'll have to fight as best I can for now." _Before she could think any further, the monster Kakashi rushed her with a fist stretched out aiming for the fifth's stomach, but missed its intended target as the blond woman sidestepped out of the way and delivered her own round house kick to the man's head sending him crashing into a line of several tree's.

Running to him in the hopes of finishing him while he was down, she was suddenly stopped as a bright light flashed from Kakashi's direction and his voice echoed in the forest. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." **Finishing the hand seals, he made a ring in front of his mouth with his thumb and index finger and blew the chakra he converted to fire within him firing it in the shape of a titanic sized flaming sphere. Reacting quickly, Tsunade ran to her left and rolled out of the way just as the fireball passed, but it managed to connect with her right arm, burning it and making the blond scream in pain. She quickly raiseed her working hand to her chest and did a single hand sign.

"_I-I must hurry."_ She quickly thought. **"Suiton: Mouth Turret no Jutsu." **From her mouth came water like she was a human hose and sprayed it over her burning arm. She winched once the water made contact with her burned skin, even lowering the velocity seemed to do nothing, but she bore with it till the flame was extinguished.

She examined her arm quickly. Third degree burns all over her hand and half way up to her elbow while her elbow itself had first to second degree burns. Tsunade winched in pain when she tried to move it, her arm was practically useless, it hurt to even attempt to move her fingers, she could of course heal it to a more stable level, but she doubted Kakashi would give her the half an hour she needed, plus she would have to stand still to fix it anyway. She may be a great medic, but dodging fireballs and healing yourself was still dangerous and would probably do more harm than good. It looked like she had to rely on her chakra enhanced strength and her working limbs if she expected to get out of this alive.

"_T-That was close, I probably would have been a goner if I hadn't gotten out of the way." _She turned back to the fireball and watched it continue its destructive path, it continued for more than half a mile completely disintegrating all that stood before it and scorched the ground. The one attack destroyed 1/10 of the forests trees as well as a portion of the field outside.

Kakashi also looked at the attack in surprise. **"That was way more powerful than the one I used in the hospital…looks like the others are already getting to work." **Tsunade glared at the man hatefully as her burned arm hung limp at her side.

"What the hell are you talking about Kakashi?" She balled her fists angrily as she stared the silver haired man down.

"**Simple…for every person we turn we get stronger, weather its civilian or ninja we will become stronger and destroy this weak village."** He smirked menacingly with his large maw.

"You are completely mad on power Kakashi, you're no better than Orochimaru now!" She yelled, she no longer cared who this man was anymore, he was a threat to the leaf village and a threat to everyone she held dear and people who were a threat to everyone she held dear tend to die horrible, the monstrous Kakashi would be no exception. She infused her chakra into her fists increasing her physical strength by an accurate estimate of times five what she was using already.

"**I no longer care what you think of me Hokage-Sama or anyone else of that matter." **He moved his palm and had it facing the ground as he places his other hand on his wrist and charged lightning element chakra into the palm. The sound of raging electricity could be heard as arks of black lightning could be seen with the naked eye somehow, dancing up and down his whole arm. This new version was way more powerful than the one he used in the hospital.

Tsunade was frozen, she had never once acted like this in any battle before, except in that battle with Orochimaru and Kabuto two years ago, but that was because of her old fear of blood she had somewhat conquered, but this was different, she had never seen chakra like this before, not even Sasuke uchiha's curse mark had chakra like this, if anything it seemed to be many levels beyond even that, and it scared her, the pure intensity scared her to her core. She only hoped the other infected weren't displaying the same level of power the sharangan using shinobi was or else the village may be doomed.

"**Now I will destroy you, and then the leaf village!"** Yelled the turned Kakashi, as he rushed forward towards the busty Hokage with the intense black lightning arcing from his hand, and striking the ground below his palm, he looked up at Tsunade with an intension clear in his eyes. Tsunade quickly recovered from her stunned state, and cursed herself for such a disgraceful display then prepared to defend herself, however she was saved by a super-fast green blur that rushed past her, and kicked the silver haired ninja in the head sending crashing through several trees. She allowed herself a chuckle at sight since something similar happening not even ten minutes ago.

"Took you long enough Gai." she complained with a smile on her face.

The green clad ninja turned to her, and smiled then gave her the "good guy" pose with his now dark red skin colour, and green glow that covered his body. "I'm sorry Hokage-Sama, it took me longer than I anticipated to unlock the forth gate but I'm here now." He looked at the condition of her arm, and turned around, his tone of voice more serious "Is he…really that strong now." she nodded, much to the bowl cuts man's despair.

"He is. He did this much damage with just one fireball. He is way more powerful than before, and his taijutsu is bound to be much more powerful as well." she explained, then fell to one knee as the blinding pain in her arm began to hit her in all its intensity.

Gai turned his head and faced his eternal rival although he continued conversation with the wounded Hokage. "Hokage-Sama, perhaps you should rest and heal yourself, you won't be able to defend yourself like that." Tsunade growled at that, but she knew the oddly dressed Jonin was right there was no way she could fight with one arm. It made her incapable of using jutsu, and the pain made it difficult to focus her chakra into her remaining limps to enhance her strength. The feeling of being so helpless left a bitter taste in her mouth. Before she could even agree with the man a voice called out.

"Tsunade-Sama!" came the familiar voice of Tsunade's always faithful secretary Shizune, followed closely behind by Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino as well as a squad of four ANBU led by Yugao Uzuki, wearing the standard animal themed masks. "Tsunade –Sama, its horrible, there everywhere in the village, its spreading like a virus and gotten out of control." Yelled the secretary, making Tsunade for a moment forget her injuries and yell back.

"WHAT! How can this be we should have been able to push back such a small force!" The legendary medic ninja then fell to her knees gripping her arm once again the stress seemed to further degrade her injuries to an unbearable level made even more unbearable because of the wide tootie smirk on the monster kakashi's face.

"**Well it's as I explained before Tsunade-Sama, for every person we turn we become stronger. We may have been manageable a few minutes ago, but since it has taken so long for your ninja to mobilise we now outnumber you vastly. There is no longer anything any of you can do to stop us at this point." **Once again Kakashi released another spine shivering laugh at his and his small armys victory over Konoha only now there was a much bigger audience it effected even Ibiki and Anko, never before feeling a malice like this before especially from a ninja as established as the former Jonin of the leaf village.

Tsunade growled fiercely which scared Shizune. She turned to the bowl cut Jonin. "Gai, i would hate to do this, but do you think you can take Kakashi on your own." He turned his head to her smiling and nodding.

"Of course Tsunade-Sama, don't worry about me." He said, giving her a thumbs up sigh to further his claim.

She nodded in response then turned to her faithful assistant. "Shizune we must get to the Hokage's complex and announce a meeting place for all survivors. We need a safe place where we can think of our next move." The black haired girl nodded and walked over to her Hokage and placed her good hand over her neck then supported her. The blond turned to the ANBU. "You four come with me too just in case we run into any of these infected while we are making our way there." The team of ANBU nodded and formed a square formation around there village leader with their female leader being the closest to Tsunade.

"Hokage-Sama may we come with you as additional support. If Gai has this many of his eight gates activated it would be best we went with you instead of getting in his way." Came Ibiki's calm and rational voice followed by a nod from Anko even though she wanted to beat the living….or rather undead shit out of Kakashi, but if he managed to take out one of Tsunade's arms and force someone as cautious as Gai to use a technique he only used in life or death situation's, well, that just spoke volumes of how useless she would be to the Jonin in this battle.

Tsunade nodded and the two interrogators formed behind the two ANBU in the back and took off as fast as they could back to the village and hopefully save the lives of whoever remained.

Before going out of sight, Tsunade whispered a few words that only Shizune heard. "Be careful Gai, don't you dare die there." Shizune smiled and picked up the pace.

"Well now, it looks like it's just you and me now Kakashi." Said Gai, as he turned to his eternal rival for what would most likely be there final showdown.

"Seems that way Gai. I do so look forward to killing you and taking you out of my life once and for all." The silver haired monster chuckled then smiled at the green clad man. He knew the eight gates temporarily gave you powers greater than any Kage for a short time this would truly be a test of his full powers.

After a two minute unblinking stare off, there body's vanished and trees collapsed to the ground heralding the beginning of the end of their long rivalry.

* * *

**(With Tsunade and her group)**

The wounded Hokage and her escort eventually made it outside the forest and what they she saw was just as Shizune, ibiki, anko and Yugao moments ago, on their way out of the deadly forest, described. The village was in ruins, fires and dead bodies were everywhere. Men, woman and even defenceless children and animals added to the body count while the undead creatures fed on them as sustenance. The blond had seen many things in her time as an active ninja, but this made her want to throw up the contents of her stomach regardless of who was watching, yet she and her escort pushed forward.

They ran as fast as they could to their destination, the hokage tower, helping anyone in danger they passed, killing more than twenty undead ninja and getting just as many living ninja join their ranks as well as simple civilians that fought back with simple brooms and fallen ninja's bloody kunai's.

The closer they got the sooner they realized the enemy's numbers were getting smaller. Tsunade theorized that since most, if not all the people near the hospital and the Hokage's tower, which it was close to, were the first to be struck, the infected would then, most likely, focus on those that were further outwards towards the city's walls. She had to hurry, for she feared there were some that still did not know what was happening.

After dispatching more dead ninja, they finally reached the top of the building. Once there, Tsunade placed her index and middle finger on her throat and applied a small amount of chakra into it then faced the village. "Attention Konoha, this is a level one directive…" Everyone looked up at her as she announced her message even the undead. "…all surviving ninja and civilians must evacuate to the Namikaze estate immediately and hold your ground there…" She went silent as she thought of a way to say the next thing. "…and…if you see anyone with bite marks on them from these things…kill them!…weather there your pet dog, son, daughter or lover you must kill them or risk being infected yourself and turned into these…things!...as Hokage of Konoha I hereby announce that these things or anyone bitten by them are a traitor of Konoha and MUST be executed immediately." Those words left a bitter taste in her mouth, but it was the truth and it had to be done, had she not had subordinates nearby, she may have released a few tears from her eyes, but now was not the time for that.

"T-Tsunade-Sama, are you alright." Asked Shizune, but all she got was silence for a whole minute until the blond Hokage realised there were orders that still needed to be given.

"Shizune…" Her voice was low but the assistant stood at attention as if the blond just yelled at her. "…bring Anko and a few of those Jonin with you and find Naruto then bring him to the Namikaze estate. He is the only one who can save everyone who's left right now." Shizune nodded and left the tower with Anko as well as a handful of other Jonin leaving behind Tsunade and the rest of their small group of survivors. Tsunade took a moment to look over her destroyed village and wiped her eyes quickly before anyone saw her shed tears.

"Hokage-Sama…" She jumped when she felt the hand on her shoulder, but thankfully it was only Ibiki "…we…should really consider evacuating the leaf village with whatever survivors we can gather." she nodded though it pained her to consider such a thing.

"I know." She finally said after a few long moments. "The Namikaze's have a special bunker and underground tunnel's that stretch out for miles from Konoha, we will be safe once we go through them."

"Hokage-Sama…what about the seals. The Yondaime placed seals on his estate before he went to face the Kyuubi. There is no way we will be able to enter without a blood relative of his." she smiled lightly at that.

"That's exactly why Naruto's the only one that can save us right now."

* * *

*smiles* I hope you all enjoyed that. I will try to get chapter 3 out as soon as possible so please be patient, but i promise it wont take as long as this one. Please send reviews and look forward to the good or bad word on this chapter.


End file.
